


Til My Dyin’ Day

by BaileyFan9



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben joins Uma’s Crew, Dark Mal (Disney), Dating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9
Summary: It’s only when Harry is sated and asleep that I allow myself to think about the past and silently thank the person who’s selfish acts led to my own happiness and true love. ‘Thank you Mal.’I snuggle into Harry’s chest and fall asleep thinking about the day my life changed for the better.





	1. Prologue

“The search is still on for King Benjamin Florian who’s been missing since two days after the royal cotillion. After six months the Auradonian authorities suspect the worst...”  
My husband of three hours,twenty minutes and about nineteen seconds reaches up and flicks off the old tv across the room from our...our..I like the sound of that...our bed. He rolls on top of me, making the old mattress squeak in protest, and stares at me with his forget-me-not blue eyes and smirks.  
“They got one thing wrong me little king. Yer name is now officially Benjamin Florian Hook.” He says the last part as a sultry husky whisper.  
“Harry,” I coo, brushing his unruly brown curls away from his eyes and cupping his jaw.  
His rough, calloused and sea worn hands are suddenly everywhere tracing every line of my body making me tremble and moan,soon followed by his mouth.  
“Happy seventeenth birthday love. I will love ye til me dyin’ day. I will forever be grateful to whatever power brought ye back to the Isle, back into me arms. Here ye are safe, here ye are loved. Forever and always.” He kisses me then and we both forget the world for a while.

It’s only when Harry is sated and asleep that I allow myself to think about the past and silently thank the person who’s selfish acts led to my own happiness and true love. ‘Thank you Mal.’  
I snuggle into Harry’s chest and fall asleep thinking about the day my life changed for the better.


	2. As Long as You’re Mine

The Isle is even more dark and depressing since the last time I saw it. Which was saying a lot since it has only been two days. I‘m just walking around “chillin’” when I bump into a familiar chest and then wrapped in familiar arms. I should really watch where I’m going.  
“Hello little king. What are ya doin’ here? Thought ye’d be with yer true love,” Harry Hook’s accent tickles my ears. But at the mention of Mal I begin to cry.  
“She’s not my true love!!” I wail. “ I found her cheating on me with....Evie!” I snuggle into his chest and sob. “She betrayed me”  
“Well, in that case.” He tilts my chin up and kisses me. The kiss sets off a live wire in my veins and turns my blood to lava. Sparks fly as our tongues begin battle, which Harry quickly wins. I cling to him trembling.  
“ I’ve wanted to do that since the second I nicked ya.”  
I giggle “Oh Harry  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine”

He kisses me to shut me up and then looks at me like I’m a precious treasure or his only happy thought.

“Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell”  
Both:  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Harry:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
Both:  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine  
Harry:  
What is it?  
Ben:  
It's just...for the first time...  
I feel...wicked

Harry chuckles, but it’s not his usual high, wild laugh, and kisses me again hard and unyielding “yer mine little king. And Isle kids don’t share and don’t give up property easily. Yer stuck with me. The proxy captain of the Lost Revenge is yer true love. Can ye live with that?”  
“I wasn’t cut out to be king anyway. Being here with you is my true path. I am your consort Captain do with me as you wish.”  
Harry smirks and picks me up bridal style. “Let’s go home then and I’ll ravish ye until sunrise.”

Home was apparently an old warehouse with a sign that reads: Property of the Sea Three. KEEP OUT!!  
“There’s the kitchen, Uma’s room, Gil’s room and err... our room” Harry bashfully opens the door to reveal what I would have expected from a son of Hook. The majority was red and black. A fishnet and fairy lights lined the walls. Clothes and equipment other knick-nacks were strewn about or haphazardly tucked away. Controlled madness, just like Harry.  
“It’s perfect.”  
He smiles and deposits me on the bed without preamble and shreds my clothes with his hook. “Now I believe I owe ye a good ravishin’”


	3. Honorary

To say Uma was mad would be an understatement. She is seething as she stares at us. Her bandaged form is tense and her teeth grind. Not even her intended Desiree, a very beautiful tan girl with long black hair and large brown eyes, can calm her. Gil and the rest of the crew take the news in stride. Gil has even taken to calling me his little brother.  
“I give you control of my ship and this happens,” she snaps at Harry.  
“Uma let Ben explain what happened” Harry pleads  
“Go on Ben,” Gil urges and I let the memory take me.

I had been walking by the Auradon Prep courtyard just past curfew when I heard two girls giggling and moaning. Curious I went to investigate and that’s when I saw them. Mal had Evie pinned to the wall and was kissing her. Promising her she would takeover Auradon and that they could rule together.  
Heartbroken and shocked I just ran to my room and donned my Isle clothes I still had on hand and made my way to the docks where I ran into Harry, my real true love.

By the end I’m sobbing and sandwiched between Harry and Gil. The crew is bubbling in anger. Uma is still seething but this time her anger is directed at Mal not me. She thrashes around so much Desiree has to hold her tightly.  
“That selfish little traitor!! Harry Gil take Ben shopping if he’s gonna be the proxy captain’s consort he should look the part. The rest of us will plan a way to get Mal here and exact revenge for her leaving us and then shattering Ben’s tender heart.”

The marketplace is bustling as Gil and Harry steal clothes for me staying in my comfort zone of blue and gold but adding a bit of red and black as well, clearly Harry’s way of staking a claim. I even get to meet Harry’s “old man”, along with Harriet and CJ. Once Harry explains he whole situation to his father and sisters I am welcomed into the Hook family with open arms.  
Meeting Gaston is another thing entirely. He searched every inch of my face for any trace of Mom, which is everything but dad’s blue eyes. Soon I am an honorary member of the LeGume family as well with Gaston declaring “any son of my beautiful Belle is a son of mine.”  
I think I’m gonna like it here.


End file.
